The Ocean Likes the Rain
by thebanunu
Summary: Me being the crack pairing crossover trash I am. Lapis finds out that she really likes bae.


Yamamoto gazed sadly at the blue gemstone lying on his desk drawer. It had been a week since she disappeared. Back then they were in dire circumstances. He was fighting a powerful enemy that used a different form of combat besides a sword. The enemy was swift and caught onto his movements easily. She was fighting a monster that Yamamoto had never seen before, but was very threatening. She was struggling in the fight, but continued to hang on. Yamamoto carried on with his battle, but the enemy pushed back. It was a being that towered over him and skillfully wielded a large axe. He had swung his sword and used all the forms of the shigure soen ryu, but it just couldn't work. The beast had then swung its axe down upon him. He could only watch as the sharp edge gleamed as his sword was knocked off. _[oh how the axe looked so great and powerful-]_ He couldn't move. His mind screamed at him to move _[he tried and tried and]_ but his body would not listen. His eyes widened and his heart seemed to stop _[like a beautiful melody that was cut too soon-]_ and he could only watch and do nothing. "Lapis," he thought, "Please win your battle." He knew he had reached his limit. Then his thoughts were interrupted by a cry that held anguish in its tone. _[the voice was filled with pain and sorrow that made him-]_ "Yamamoto!" It was her. She stood in between him and enemy, and lashed out at the enemy with her water powers but it was no use. The axe cut through her _[so smoothly like a ribbon]_ and before she disappeared she gazed at Yamamoto with sad blue eyes and a forced smile.

"I won't leave y o u," she whispered _[a promise that was as fragile as the petals of a new blossom, carrying the hope that she wasn't lying and just maybe-]_ Then Lapis's physical form disappeared _[making poison fill his very being]_ with a teardrop shaped gem lying on the ground. The enemy laughed evilly and then left because she didn't want to fight someone who could barely move. yea the enemy left BUT THEN yamamoto fought and won the battle so yeah. now back to present tense.

"Lapis, you said you won't leave me," Yamamoto said as he looked at the gemstone. _[it gleamed as he talked, almost as if she was really there with him and not-]_ "Lapis I don't know about you, but I feel like I'm missing a part of my life when you are gone. There's just something about you that makes me feel _[alive, he wanted to say]_ like I want to keep fighting and protect my friends. You are an inspiration Lapis. Here's something I-I've been wanting to say to you, but I guess I've finally found the right time."

His face flushed a little red as he thought about it and began, "I-I like you Lapis Lazuli. I have feelings for you. I know it may be just a simple crush that I might get over after a while, but right now Lapis, I like you. No, I might actually _love_ you. Whenever I see you I feel like my day gets even brighter and happier. I like when you smile too. When you do, you look so b-beautiful, you know? I didn't see you smile as often at first, but when you got to know us and became friends, you were always cheerful. You also seem to understand me too like how I feel when I want to protect my friends in battles. I don't know if you will return my feelings or not, but I'm okay either way." Yamamoto smiled after finishing the last sentence. He looked at the lapis lazuli one more time before he decided to get up and leave.

He got to the door when suddenly, to his surprise, the gem started to float (lapis theme playing in bg). The gem floated towards him and then began to glow white as a human shape formed. The arms he saw form wrapped around him. The glow faded and Lapis Lazuli had returned. She held him in a tight embrace and whispered, "I love you too, Yamamoto."

Yamamoto was surprised, but then hugged her back. Lapis liked Yamamoto's comfort. It seemed soothing like the rain. She began, "I never thought that I would fall for a human like how Rose did, but I realized that humans are not all that bad and they can be the most caring and kind beings out there, especially you. Thank you for being there for me when I needed you the most. Thank you for everything… _Takeshi_." She then lifted her head up and gazed into Yamamoto's dark brown eyes. He did the same as he looked into Lapis's ocean blue eyes. Lapis's heart started beating faster. She sensed the same in Yamamoto's. She noticed Yamamoto's features more distinctly and admired it all. She drew her face closer to his and felt the tension rising. She then closed her eyes and kissed him. It was short and sweet, but she did it. Yamamoto blushed a tomato red and so did Lapis after it. It was so embarrassing, but Lapis wanted to try a human behavior. It was nice.


End file.
